Urusei Yatsura (Lum, la chica invasora)
Urusei Yatsura (うる星やつら, ''Urusei Yatsura), cuya traducción exacta al español es "Esos desagradables extraterrestres", es una serie de manga humorístico escrita e ilustrada por Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha) que se estrenó en la revista semanal Weekly Shōnen Sunday en 1978 hasta su conclusión en 1987. A pesar del éxito inicial, su tiraje fue muy esporádico hasta que, le dieron la periodicidad semanal en septiembre de 1979. Sus 314 capítulos individaules fueron compilados en 34 volúmenes ''tankobon. ''El manga fue adaptado a una serie de televisión anime de 195 episodios producida por Kitty Films y transmitida por Fuji Television desde 1981 hasta 1986. Le siguieron once OVAs (incluyendo los dos especiales) y seis películas estrenadas en los cines. Argumento Una raza alienígena conocida como Oni decide invadir la Tierra aunque les da una oportunidad a los humanos de competir si no desean ser esclavos. El humano elegido para la competición es un estudiante japonés de instituto de carácter mujeriego llamado Ataru Moroboshi, que debe tocar los cuernos de la hermosa princesa Lamu/Lum, la hija del jefe de los Oni, aunque lo tendrá difícil ya que ella sabe volar. Pero Ataru se las apaña quitándole la parte superior del bikini para que la chica proteja su integridad y así tocarle los cuernos. Al ganar Ataru, este grita de felicidad sabiendo que se va a casar con su novia de entonces Shinobu pero Lamu lo malinterpreta pensando que él se va a casar con ella y acaba enamorándose del joven, terminado ella quedándose en su casa. A partir de ahora Ataru experimentará extrañísimos encuentros con personas extravagantes como su rival Shuutaro Mendo o el club de fans de Lamu, alienígenas como el primo pequeño de Lamu, Jariten, y criaturas basadas en el folklore japonés como el gato mesa camilla, al igual que perseguirá a espectaculares mujeres como la sacerdotisa Sakura o las amigas alienígenas de Lamu aunque reciba la furia eléctrica y celosa de la chica. La historia ocurre en el barrio ficticio de Tomobiki, ubicado en el municipio de Nerima en Tokyo. Este posee 2 institutos (Tomobiki y su rival Butsumetsu) y 3 estaciones de trenes de cercanías. Además colinda con el barrio ficticio de Furinkan (donde ocurre otra historia de Takahashi, Ranma 1/2 sucesor). Personajes left|268px|UY Personajes Ranma portada-.jpg ranma y lum el mejor *Ataru Moroboshi(諸星あたる): "Ne, ne, ne ... Juusho a denwa wa Bangou?" "(''Hey, hey, hey ... ¿Cuál es tu dirección y número de teléfono?) A primera vista parece el típico estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años. Es de apariencia común, proveniente de una familia de clase media-baja, y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo flojeando en clases y mirando chicas. Pero pronto uno se da cuenta del fenómeno sobrehumano que es en realidad una vez que se le ve en acción. Ataru Moroboshi es, sin duda, el idiota más pervertido, mujeriego, desafortunado, vago e infiel de toda la historia. El fue elegido como "embajador" de la Tierra para defenderla y evitar que fuese invadida por los Onis en una competición en la cual debia tocar los cuernos de la hija del rey de esa raza, Lum, la chica que cambiaria su vida para siempre. Al lograr ganar, tras una serie de malentendidos, ésta cree que se ha casado con el, a partir de ésto los infortunios de este lujurioso chico comienzan. Ataru significa "ser golpeado" y Moroboshi significa "estrella fugaz". Las probabilidades de que una estrella golpee a alguien son bastante nulas. Su nombre es una metáfora para su cósmicamente miserable de suerte. *Lum, la invasora(ラム•インベーダー, Ramu Inbēdā) "Omatase! Uchi Ramu dacha" (¡Perdon por hacerte esperar!, Yo soy lum) También conocida como Lamu (debido a la pronunciación en japonés de su nombre), es una chica que se enamoró irrevocablemente del libidinoso y desafortunado gamberro Ataru Moroboshi. Uno puede alegar que una chica normal, en su sano juicio, nunca se podría enamorar de semejante perdedor, sin embargo, Lum no es una chica normal. Lum es una princesa extraterrestre, hija de un poderoso comandante en jefe del ejército de su planeta y más específicamente un Oni. Su forma de hablar proviene de un dialecto inusual. Lum dice "uchi" (うち, "uchi"?) para referirse a sí misma y casi siempre termina sus oraciones con "~daccha" (～だっちゃ, "~daccha"?) o simplemente con "~ccha" (～っちゃ, "~ccha"?). Cuando se utiliza por sí mismo, "daccha" significa "Sí". Su forma de hablar sigue el modelo de un estilo sacarino muy lindo utilizado en Japón por las jóvenes que están tratando de ser agradables, casi enfermizamente. Lum sigue a Ataru donde quiera que va. Finalmente, Lum quería estar con Ataru tanto como fuera posible así, que se matriculó como estudiante de la Preparatoria Tomobiki en la misma clase que Ataru. Además de obstaculizar el celibato de Ataru. Su Cariño sigue huyendo de ella, pero Lum sabe que en el fondo, él la ama de verdad. Ella sólo quiere que lo demuestre más seguido. Su nombre proviene de una modelo china llamada Agnes Lum y, además, del sobrenombre de Rumiko Takahashi. *'Shinobu Miyake' (三宅しのぶ): "Otoko nan te!" (Quien necesita hombres!) '' Shinobu significa amargada cansancio.Shinobu podría ser descrita como una pequeña e inocente colegiala,pero no es del todo inocente. Muy detallista, romántica y, a menudo llena de melancolía. Shinobu suele ser muy dulce y amable, pero solo lo aparenta, es amargada y con mal genio, hasta que la provoquen o si le dicen algo sin motivo. Al igual que Lum, Shinobu es muy celosa y posee un muy mal genio. Shinobu realmente tiene una tendencia a exagerar por las cosas más pequeñas y entra en un ajuste de histeria cada vez que las cosas se ponen demasiado extrañas. Cada vez que Shinobu se enoja, asusta o emociona, parece obtener una fuerza infinita. A continuación, se monta en una escandalosa cólera frenética, más a menudo arrojando escritorios y otros tipos de muebles. Este poder se deriva de sus celos de Lum cuando ella estaba saliendo con Ataru, pero lo conservó incluso después de que perdió todo interés romántico en él. Esta fuerza es un ejemplo de cómo la presencia de Lum afecta Tomobiki. Gracias a Lum, Shinobu es uno de los personajes más poderosos físicamente en Urusei Yatsura. *'Shuutarô Mendô''' (面堂終太郎): Waan! ... Kurai yo! Semai yo! Kowai yo! (Aahh! ... Esta oscuro! Es estrecho! Tengo miedo!) Él es el honorable Shuutaro Mendo. Descendiente de la familia más rica del planeta, descendiente del elenco samurai. Shuutaro es el heredero del Conglomerado Mendo de 4 trillones de dólares. Su familia es propietaria de gran parte de Japón, así como trozos de muchos otros países. Son un gobierno militarista por cuenta propia. Ellos tienen su propia policía secreta, e incluso más espectacular es su ejército privado muy avanzado y poderoso que podría muy bien aniquilar al ejército japonés en caso necesario. Mendo trata de vivir su vida por los códigos del bushido. Él es bien educado, elegante, talentoso, atlético, guapo, caballeroso, disciplinado, inteligente y rico. En pocas palabras, es todo por lo que las chicas se vuelven locas...especialmente la parte de dinero. Prácticamente todas las mujeres que no lo conocen bien lo encuentran irresistible y Mendo no hace nada para desalentarlas tampoco. Él es un mujeriego excepcionalmente activo. Él coqueteará con cualquier mujer que vea. Mendo trata a todas las mujeres como si fueran diosas, pero del mismo modo que trata a los hombres como basura. Sin embargo, también es un mentiroso. *''Jariten "Ten" (ジャリテン):'' "Boku ii ko!" (Yo soy un niño bueno) Jariten, conocido por todos como "Ten", es el pequeño primo de Lum. Ten es un niñito extraterrestre malcriado y molestamente engreído en el habla. Como todos los oni, Ten tiene poderes propios. Puede volar y escupir fuego. Pero él es un niño inexperto, por lo que su vuelo es torpe y lento, y su aliento de fuego no siempre es eficaz. Ten es un niño, pero seguro que no actúa de su edad. Él tiene un cierto nivel de inteligencia adulta que es bastante sorprendente para alguien que todavía está en pañales. Un resultado de ser precoz es que Ten sólo tiene ojos para las mujeres mayores. Hubo una vez que le gustó Sakura, así como la mujer que regentaba la tienda de flores, Kurama y algunas otras. Sin embargo, Ten sigue siendo esencialmente un niño y bastante ingenuo. Cerca de las mujeres suele ser lindo y pequeño. Cuando está cerca de los hombres es su yo habitual. Ruidoso, molesto y agresivo a menudo. *''Rei (レイ):'' Rei es un extraterrestre roba corazones que no es en absoluto lo que parece. Rei es increíblemente atractivo para la mayoría de las mujeres, pero eso es sólo cuando está en su forma normal humanoide. Para aclarar las cosas es necesario saber que Rei tiene un extraño poder para cambiar de forma. Él puede transformarse en un gigantesco monstruo tigre-toro de aspecto ridículo. A pesar de todo, ama con locura a Lum, pero...Aunque esté con cualquier otra chica, el aun quiere a Lum. Nunca se olvidaría de ella,y hará lo posible para estar con ella. Peliculas El exito de la serie obtuvo tal rendimiento que llevo a ser peliculas (tal fué el exito del manga para hacer el anime).Si bien la serie ya llevaba un éxito grandiósamente relativo en televisión, las películas son las que llevaron la serie al estrellato en Japón. Se han hecho en total 6. *Only you: Dirigida por Mamoru Oshii y diseños de Akemi Takada. Una de las más hilarantes y la favorita de Rumiko Takahashi (Estreno: 11 de febrero de 1983). *Beautiful Dreamer Dirigida por Mamoru Oshii y diseños de Kazuo Yamazaki (Aunque los diseños originales del anime corresponden a Akemi Takada, las diferencias son casi nulas). Considerada la más bella de las 6. Sin embargo, esta y las 2 siguientes no le agradaron para nada a Rumiko Takahashi. (Estreno: 11 de febrero de 1984) *Remember My Love Dirigida por Kazuo Yamazaki y diseños de Akemi Takada. Se destaca su soundtrack. (Estreno: 26 de enero de 1985) *Lum the Forever Dirigida por Kazuo Yamazaki y diseños de Akemi Takada. Para algunos una obra de arte, para otros, una pérdida de latas de cine. Considerada la más bizarra de las 6. Aquí, un lateado Kazuo Yamazaki quería hacer su película de los sueños, cuyo mensaje (según él) era que la vida era tan preciosa como para ser desperdiciada en una serie. Sin embargo, su dificultad de entendimiento la condenó al fracaso.(Estreno: 22 de febrero de 1986). *Kanketsu-hen (El capítulo final) Dirigida por Satoshi Dezaki y diseños de Setsuko Shibuichi. debido a la aceptación de la OVA 1 (estrenada en Televisión en junio de 1987), el staff de producción de aquella OVA decidió hacer esta película basada en los 11 últimos capítulos del manga. Esta es considerada la más fiel de las adaptaciones al cine de las historias de Rumiko Takahashi. Estrenada en doble función junto con Maison Ikkoku: Kanketsu-hen, además de una de las mejores películas de la serie, por ser la adaptación del final fue (junto con Maison Ikkoku: Kanketsu-hen por ser función doble) éxito de taquilla en Japón. Sin embargo, la controversia está en que no es considerada una película sino que más bien como un episodio alargado más de la serie. Pero al final de cuentas es una película porque fue estrenada en cines. En su edición española de Manga Films (y rescatada por Jonu Media para la colección "Lamu: Las películas"), se la nombro como "Chico Encuentra a Chica", en clara alusión al nombre que tuvo la saga final de 11 capítulos en el manga (Estreno: 06 de febrero de 1988). *Itsudatte Mai Daarin (Por siempre mi Cariñín) Dirigida por Katsuhisa Yamada y diseños de Rumiko Takahashi. Película conmemorativa del 10mo aniversario de la serie, estrenada en doble función con la primera película de Ranma 1/2: ¡Gran Combate en Nekonron! ¡¡La lucha Todo-vale a todo o nada!!. Considerada la peor de las 6, en parte, porque Kanketsu-hen es el final verdadero y cerró magistral y dignamente la serie y en parte, porque involucionó a los personajes, comparados como se comportaban en la anterior película.(Estreno: 02 de noviembre de 1991). OVAs Debido a factores de baja en la audiencia, los fracasos de UY - Remember my love y UY - Lum the forever y a un Kazuo Yamazaki que se estaba empezando a agotar y aburrir de la serie e ir a dedicarse de lleno a Maison Ikkoku (estrenada una semana después del fin de Urusei Yatsura), se decidió el final precipitado de la serie de TV en marzo de 1986. Sin embargo, el manga continuó siendo dibujado por Takahashi hasta 1987 y gozando de mucho éxito. Las OVAs sirvieron para animar algunas de esas historias para los fans. Los cambios se notan en un diseño de personajes más estilizado y fiel al manga, a cargo de Setsuko Shibunnoichi (solo en las primeras 5 OVAs), y al cambio de estudio de animación ahora de parte de Magic Bus Co. Ltd. para las OVAs 1 a 5 y Madhouse junto con Watanabe Promotion para el resto de las OVAs. Si bien las primeras 5 OVAs poseían buena calidad de diseño y animación, a partir de la OVA 6 se produce un cambio de estudio y de animadores lo que hizo reducir la calidad de las OVAs. OVAs lanzadas: *'Urusei Yatsura '87: ¡¡Aparece Inaba, el creador de sueños!! ¿¡Qué sucederá con el futuro de Lum!?' (01 de septiembre de 1987) Dirigida por Satoshi Dezaki y diseño de personajes de Setsuko Shibunnoichi. Esta es la única OVA preestrenada en la Fuji TV el 18 de julio de 1987.Debido a la buena aceptación de la OVA, y a que el manga llegó a su fin, el staff se repite para realizar la película 5. A partir de la OVA 2, Satoshi Dezaki deja la dirección y en su lugar la dirección la toma la guionista y diseñadora de personajes Setsuko Shibunnoichi hasta la OVA 5. *'El Sorbete Furioso(02 de diciembre de 1988)' *'El Prometido de Nagisa' (08 de diciembre de 1988) *'El guardián eléctrico de jardín' (21 de agosto de 1989) *'Aullidos a la luna' (01 de septiembre de 1989) A partir de las siguientes OVAs, se realiza rotación de directores y staff (abandona el staff de Magic Bus y la producción se turna entre Madhouse y Watanabe Promotion, y la calidad de animación se reduce muy drásticamente. *'La Cabra y... ¡PATATA!' (21 de diciembre de 1989) *'Coge el Corazón' (27 de diciembre de 1989) *'Sarampión de los ojos de chica' (21 de junio de 1991) *'Cita con un espíritu' (21 de junio de 1991) Capsula Musical El repertorio de Soundtracks del anime de Urusei Yatsura es muy basto debido tanto a la cantidad de temporadas, numeradas peliculas y Ovas... Openings * Lum no Love Song ラムのラブソング (ep.1-77) canción de amor de Lum *Dancing Star (ep.78-106) bailarina *Pajama Jama da! パジャマ・じゃまだ! (ep.107-127)molestas! *Chance on Love (ep.128-149) en el amor *Rock the Planet (ep.150-165) planeta baila *Tonogata Gomen Asobase 殿方ごめん遊ばせ (ep.166-195)lo siento de verdad Endings * Uchū wa Taihen da! 宇宙は大ヘンだ! (ep.1-21)Universo es muy raro! *Kokoro Bosoi na 心細いな (ep.22-43)no estás *Cosmic Cycling 星空サイクリング (ep.44-54 & 65-77) cósmico *I, I, You and Ai I, I, You & 愛 (ep.55-64) yo, tú y el amor *Yume wa Love Me More 夢はLove me more (ep.78-106) sueño es que me ames más *Koi no Mebius 恋のメビウス (ep.107-127) Moebius del amor *Open Invitation (ep.128-149) abierta *Every Day エヴリデイ (ep.150-165) los días *Good Luck: Towa yori Ai wo Komete. Good Luck 〜永遠より愛をこめて(ep.166-195)suerte: Desde la eternidad con amor Categoría:Obras de Rumiko Categoría:Mangas Categoría:Series Categoría:Animes Categoría:Rumiko en Weekly Shonen Sunday